


Instinct

by AsamiHime



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Foxes, Kitsune, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsamiHime/pseuds/AsamiHime
Summary: He had saved him from death...his mate. The one he had ached and longed for...but his Mate had already died in another world? How long until the other world would come to take him away again?...





	Instinct

His eyes opened to soft fog, suffocatingly thick and hot, making his lungs damp and limbs heavy. Underneath his palms only grass. Suddenly a sound pierced the air and Asami bolted up, muscles protesting and eyes ripped open. Everything ached and blood wet his suit, spilling onto the grass, but even that was no distraction to his surroundings.

He knew he had died…He could still feel the violent pull of his soul from every nerve, the last breath of air from his lungs. Dead…The thought calmed him.

Asami looked around. He was in the middle of a clearing, empty and despite the green all around, he could hear no signs of life. In the distance, a field of flaming flowers grew brighter It grew before his eyes, engulfing the trees and then the grass beneath his feet. And yet…he could not move. The air was just too thick, his mind felt foggy and his vision would not focus.

Asami growled in frustration. Trapped in his own body he watched the flames burn his blood on the grass. The heat licked up higher but seemed too be taking its time.

He slumped tiredly back down,

_I’m dead anyway._

The Alpha in him growled angrily, clawing the cages of his mind and lashing out wildly as the fire started to descend on his body.

_So warm…_

**_You FOOL. Get up! Weak. Fool. Get up! Do NOT let us DIE!_ **

Asami’s mouth curled in a sneer.

_We are already dead. Too late. Settle down and accept it._

**_Fire is No way for an Alpha to die. Fight!_ **

Still the Wolf thrashed, fire starting to reach even in the depths of his mind…he whimpered. Asami would not fight. The fire engulfed them. Everything was hazy, he could feel the heat scorch his skin but it was impossible to fight, so he closed his eyes and settled to die again. Where he would go was a mystery, but the burning rage covering his body promised nothing good. All was quiet. Just another death. He was calm.

_So warm…_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alpha! Please don’t! Please, please, please, please!!”

The cry echoed over the roar of flames and suddenly the Wolf bolted up, smashing his body savagely against Asami’s mind again, shredding his nerves until pain radiated from the back of his head.

**_Get up! Our mate is calling to us! Hear their distress! Get UP! Fool find our mate! NOW! Do not let the flames hurt our mate! You must get up!_ **

Asami sneered again and made no move to get up. Ignoring the pain radiating in his head and every muscle twitching to listen to the Wolf inside him.

_We have no mate foolish wolf. You are imagining things in the heat of Hell. Hurry and let go so we may leave._

The fire suddenly roared up. All feeling was robbed from his skin until all there was was heat. The Wolf howled in anguish, still fighting. Asami was still all calm.

_Soon. There will be nothing. So warm…_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His Fox reared its head suddenly.

**_Our mate. Akihito hurry. Our mate is in danger. The Gates of Hell. Go! NOW!_ **

“Whaaa?”

Akihito dropped his bowl of rice, clumsily getting up, the seams of his formal kimono tearing in his rush and urgency. He ran, fighting the burning heat that was starting to bloom in his chest. But he kept going. His Fox had never been wrong and he could feel him pacing in the back of his mind. There was no time.

_Could it be…A mate. My mate…_

**You must hurry Akihito or we will be alone again…**

Akihito ran and reaching the Fields of Flame the tugging in his heart grew stronger and then…suddenly flickered weakly, making his chest ache. The Fox growled angrily and paced in panic.

_**The Fires are stealing him from us! Akihito faster!** _

He ran frantically, crying out.

“Alpha! Please don’t! Please, please, please, please!!”

And then, when the burn in his chest became almost unbearable he spotted him. His mate…laying like in sleep amongst burning towers of fire. He ran faster, scrambling. Amongst the heat his kimono’s water energy activated and protected the boy from the flames. There was no time for words…Akihito threw himself on his mate’s body, clinging tightly. He didn’t know if it was too late, but the burning of his chest was threateningly to engulf all thought. All he could do was shield the man with his cool body.

The kimono fluttered around him, driving the flame off, and where his hands laid on his mate’s chest, water poured clear and cold, washing away the ashes on the burnt grass and unveiling the smell of blood. The waters grew wild, flooding them in a bubble of water, completely surrounding them.

_So tired…My mate…_

_**Hush Akihito…this is enough…let the water do its work…Trust the Goddess. Trust the Water within you.** _

And to his Fox’s calming words Akihito let his head fall on his mate’s chest, eyes closing. His mate was still so hot…From the fire or perhaps…Before succumbing to the wonderful darkness of unconsciousness, the thump of a heartbeat beneath his ears finally sent him off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
